Toni Warner
| image = | caption = | first = 2001 | last = 2008 | cause = Died of renal failure | portrayer = Laura Hill | episode = | nickname = | gender = Female | age = | born = | death = | specialty = | occupation = Nurse | spouse = Chris Warner | children = Harry Thompson-Warner James Warner (unborn) | relatives = Ngaire Thompson (mother) Dominic Thompson (brother) | religion = | nationality = | imdb_id = |image1 = Toni.png}} Toni (Thompson) Warner was one of 's highly-skilled nurses. Toni was naturally sociable, popular with men, and loved a good time. Highly professional at work, off the job Toni had a well-deserved reputation as the hospital's party girl - until the arrival of baby Harry, who was now at school. She had a shaky start to parenthood, but Toni negotiated a positive custody arrangement with Harry's dad Chris Warner, and had become a great mum. After a failed marriage to fellow nurse and best friend Matt McAllister, Toni kept a low profile in the romantic stakes, until she started a relationship with Dr Logan King, the Head of the Emergency Department. Logan left his wife Charlotte for a future with Toni, but when Charlotte announced she was pregnant, Toni called the relationship off, devastated that she'd fallen for yet another deceitful man. When she refused to have anything to do with him, Logan turned nasty and abducted Harry. Chris blamed Toni for Harry's ordeal and insisted on becoming his son's primary caregiver. Toni missed not having Harry around all the time, but put her failed relationship with Logan behind her and worked hard to regain Chris's respect. Toni's brother Dominic caused another splinter in her relationship with Chris. After a firery showdown between arch enemies Chris and Dom, Toni and Chris were drawn closer together. A working trip to Fiji with Chris saw their relationship rekindle and their wedding was the social event on the Ferndale calendar in 2005. Sadly, just after the wedding, Toni miscarried their second child and the subsequent grief led her relationship with Chris to splinter. After months of unhappiness, TV's popular twosome overcame their difficulties and cemented their family once more with son Harry. Despite their occasional difference of opinion, they cemented their slot as the Street's Golden Couple. Toni then became the Director of Nursing at Shortland Street Hospital. It seemed the girl from the wrong side of the tracks had finally made good. A great job, a gorgeous son and a happy marriage - it seemed Toni has it all. But it was all too good to be true! Chris turned from best pal to moody and distant. Toni remains ignorant of his affair with Justine Jones, too busy dealing with a mini revolt from her own nurses, led by Brenda Holloway, which eventually led to Toni resigning. She felt unsupported by Chris and it has caused huge tension in their once happy home life. After a period of time away from the hospital, Toni accepted a job in Callum McKay's Primary Care Clinic. This move incensed Chris who feels no lost love for Callum, (as a result of Callum's threats to expose Chris' affair with his wife, Justine). Toni remained oblivious as to the reasons for the undercurrent of dislike flowing around her. But that was until a visit from Chris' brother Guy brought everything to a head mid 2007. Guy's humour and understanding were in complete opposition to Chris' uptight and sensible actions. Guy made Toni remember that it's okay to party, have fun and be happy. Then Chris' affair with old flame Rachel McKenna blew the marriage apart. Toni learned of Chris' earlier fling with Justine and took Harry away without warning. Chris spent the latter half of 2007 trying to find them. Chris finally tracked them to a run-down farm house. But a drug addled Guy managed to whisk the family out from under Chris' nose once more. In the final episode of 2007, we saw Guy crash the car along with its occupants in spectacular fashion. Toni was left with serious injuries and a long road to rehabilitation stretching ahead. Harry and Tuesday are with Chris, for although Guy survived the crash, for a while there, his injuries were extremely serious. In recent times, Toni and Chris have had the opportunity to talk through their last tumultuous months and have each accepted responsibility for their past actions. In fact, it looked as though a reconciliation could be on the cards. However, when Toni contracted the Norovirus in 2008 her only remaining kidney shut down and she died soon after, leaving her husband Chris Warner and son Harry Thompson-Warner to deal with her sudden and unexpected death.